The present invention generally relates to the art of prosthetics, and more particularly concerns a hinge prosthetic joint having a ball head or ball, and especially an endoprosthetic joint having a ball head for use in conjunction with the proximal region or end of a bone, especially the femur.
With the heretofore known hinge prosthetic joints employing a ball head the latter is typically fixedly connected by an elongate anchor, or in fact forms an integrated part of the anchor, which is anchored internally of the tubular bone, for instance by means of cement.
Yet, it has been found that this solution is incapable of always fulfilling the prevailing requirements, especially in the presence of increased loads, where there repeatedly occur damage to the prosthetic joint or the bone.